Anonymous Boyfriend
by Nekohime17
Summary: What will happen if Anemone starts dating Dominic, her secret crush and her two friends' crush? will she be able to tell them? will she loose their friendship? will they call her a traitor? ANEMONExDOMINIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous Boyfriend: Chapter 1 ANEMODOMIN (ANEMONE AND DOMINIC)**

* * *

Hey!! I made this story about two characters from Eureka seven...

by the way... i was thinking about Anemone and Dominic... and i figure " what will happen if anemone was never put in a science experiment and dominic was bi?!" so i came out with this... whole new characters!! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! ohh and there's two new characters i decided to add... since Eureka Seven doesnt have two girls as Anemone's age... except Eureka but i dont want to put her in this story... she's in another one i'm working on right now...

BY THE WAY... THEY'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!

* * *

Disclamer: I DONT OWN EUREKA SEVEN AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Anemone. I'm a high school student and I love to do certain kind of stuff. I love to draw, cook, sing and write stories but my majors are art and cooking. In my free time I sing and I write short stories about my life and friends. I've had five boyfriends in my life time but I never took them seriously. So know I'm single but not ready for another relationship.

Right know I'm in my American literature class, but on my way to the library. Today we're going to the library for some research on abortion because all of us have to make a persuasive essay about 'Is abortion a violation on the fetus' human rights?'.

"ANEMONE!!" I turned around to see who was calling me and I saw my long time crush, Dominic Sorel, standing there next to me.

"You are calling me?" I asked feeling shy. I couldn't believe he was talking to me. I heard little chuckles and I turned around to see who it was and I saw his friends looking at us and some of them whispering to each other. Now I knew what they wanted. I have known guys that say they want to get with me but I know they're just playing around.

"I want to ask you a question……" he said but he didn't finish the rest. I looked at him kind of mad, but I try to act like if I didn't know what he wanted.

"What?" I asked with a shyly tone.

"You want to get with me?" he said and his friends started laughing. He turned around and he started smiling. He's friends didn't heard what he asked me but they started laughing because of my expression.

"No…. thank you!" I said and left him standing there in shock. I started to power walk and he reached me. He pulled my arm and turned me around.

"Why….?" He asked confuse.

"Because I know you're just only playing with me….. I don't even see you taking this seriously…." I said feeling kind of sad. I couldn't believe he was asking me this.

"I am!" he looked me in the eyes and I just wanted to cry.

"Besides I know one of your big secrets!" I snapped in a flash.

"About?' he asked with confuse eyes but I heard he was feeling scared.

"About your love life….." I snapped in a flash and we stopped in front of the library and stared at each other, he was in shock. His friends got inside the library but stared at us from inside. The library doors are just glass you can see who's standing outside the library.

"What do you know about my love life….?" He asked startled and I didn't want to say what I knew about him.

I was about to tell him but I couldn't. '_What if he didn't want anybody to know…?'_ I was confused without knowing what to do. I looked at the ground, worried, and I looked back at him but then I saw the library door open.

"Both of you get inside…. Know!!" our teacher, Mrs. Valadez, said. She looked mad but she's was actually laughing.

"Ok…." Both of us answered and got inside. He just looked at me, worried, and he went with his friends. I went to look for a book.

Meyer, Schreiber, Rice……. all this last names and I don't know what book to get. I looked around and just decided to go to the manga section. I started to look around the A section and didn't find nothing. '_I read all this books'_. Everything in the library was familiar to me. The library is like my second home. Before school, nutrition, lunch, and after school….. You will find me here.

I turned to look at Dominic and he was still with his friends. I still saw he looked worried and sad. _Is he mad with me…… what if what I said was wrong! _I was sad now. I couldn't believe I really got into him. I know it was mean what I said but I just couldn't get with him even though he was serious because two of my friends like him too and I will feel like a traitor if I do. I know I had a crush on him for a long time but the problem is that I never told my friends and now I can't do anything anymore. But about his love life…….. It's true I know a secret.

I went to the T section. Takahashi, Rumiko……… Inuyasha. I pick out the book and started flipping the pictures. Inuyasha is my favorite manga story. I'm in love with Inuyasha too and I just love to stare at his pictures. While looking at the pictures I saw someone coming straight in my direction but I didn't care who it was so I kept looking at the book.

"Anemone….. Can I still talk to you?" I turn around to see who it was and it was Dominic. I looked at him and saw he was still worried so I gave him a change.

"Go for it." I said feeling annoyed and I put the book back in his place.

"what do you know about my love life?" he asked in a flash and I looked at him again. I put in arms around my chest and responded.

"I know you're bi-sexual." I said in a whisper and he just stared at me in shock.

"WHAT!! Who told you…..?" he asked startled.

"My friend… Kat!" I said feeling stupid…… was it a lie?!

He didn't respond. He looked at me in shock and I felt like I wanted to laugh. Silence fill the air and I just wanted to brake it.

"Is it true?!" I asked and he still looked at me

"I can't believe she actually told someone." He said kind of sad. "I can't believe my secret is out….."

"So is it true….?" I asked confuse.

"Yes…. Do you care?" he asked worried

"No…." I said and turned around to find another book. He got my arm.

"If you don't care why wont you get with me?" he asked confuse. I turned around to face him and then looked at the floor.

"I told you already….." I responded sad. He got my chin and made me face him.

"I was not kidding…… I really like you…… so you want to get with me?" this time he looked honest. Know I know he is taking it seriously.

"I cant!" I responded ashamed of myself and turned to look at the floor, again. He let my chin go and turn to look to the floor too.

"I see how it goes…..bye!" he said with a sad tone and turned around to leave.

"WAIT!! You don't want to know the reason…..?" I responded in a snap with a tear going down my cheek. He turned around and saw the tear and he stood in front of me.

"Ok….." he responded.

"Kat is your friend and you even know she likes you………. And you know she's my friend too!!" I responded sad and looked at the floor. "I just can't do this to her!!" I snapped in a flash and looked at him with tear drops falling down my cheeks. He looked at me in shock and looked at the floor.

"You're right….. I can't believe I even asked you….. But I don't care!" he looked at me, "I like you! She might say we're traitors but she will never change what I feel about you!"

"But…….. Lucy…… she likes you too and she's your friend too!"

"This is bad…….this is more complicated than what I thought…." He said confuse.

"Besides….. Kat always talks about you and she even says you will never like Lucy because Kat has liked you since 9th grade and Lucy barely started liking you in 11th grade."

"Do you like me?" he asked me serious. I didn't know what to do anymore. I can't believe he didn't care about his own friends. "Tell me the truth!!" I looked at him deep in the eyes and saw sadness but love. I know I can't hide my feeling anymore.

"Yes." I responded shyly and turned a little pink. He looked at me and smiled.

"Then get with me but lets not tell anybody!!" he suggested. "Let's not even tell our friends…. NOBODY!!"

"Like when nobody is looking at us we share our love and passion….?" I asked confuse. I could believe were this is going but I'm starting to like it.

"Yeah!! Even though we are traitor and feel guilty…… we are going to share our love for each other……" He grabbed my hand and holds it tight. "If I want to send you stuff…… I'll send it anonymously….."

"I-I….. O-Okay…. I'll give it a try…….."

* * *

Right now it's 12:00 am and i cant go to sleep! i was reading 'twilight' by stephenie meyer and i was so into it... i already red that book like five times but i still want to read it again... since the movie is coming out... oh well... so i stop reading it and decided to post a whole new story... i havent done chapter two but i figure if i put it in here and people actually read it and like it... i will definatelly try my best to finish it!!

ohhh... have you red Stephenie Meyer's novels?! if so, which of the three is your favorite?! are you happy the movie twilight is coming out in theaters?! can't wait for breaking dawn?! I WANT TO KNOW!! X333

HOPE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW!! I WANT TO GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS SO I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IF I DONT... I WONT FINISH IT AND FORGET ABOUT IT!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!! X33


	2. Should I tell her the truth?

**Anonymous Boyfriend: Chapter 2**

Sorry to all of you who reviewed my story and I never posted this chapter. I'm usually working on like 8 stories and I never had time for this one. But as I saw my story files and I saw this one… I decided to write this chapter and it's dedicated to all the ones who reviewed!!

**Thanks:**

**Brianna **(Thanks, glad you loved it!)

**Obsession No Es Amor** (Hopefully you don't get mad at this chapter… you'll see why when you read it! XD)

**Ltscw **(Thanks )

**Rentonthurston38 **(Thanks… I'll try to write more…)

Hope all of you **enjoy** this chapter!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ONW ANY EUREKA 7 CHARACTERS!!**

**Should I tell her the truth?**

It was the next day of school, officially the first day that I'm with Dominic and I'm sick late. I know it's not that officially because nobody knows but it's still officially the first day. We talked about what we should do if we are dating, so during school, I don't get to talk to him, I have to act tired and looked at him –fourth period- to let him know I want to talk to him. It was my idea to not even make eye contact and talk to him because I don't want Kat or Lucy to find out. Actually, nobody will… we are going to be complete strangers.

I went to walk to my first period class. I love that class but I don't know how I'm going to face my friend Kat. And yes, I have her in that class next to my friend Yummy.

As I turn a little hallway and passed the girl's bathroom, I saw Kat talking to Yummy. _I wonder what she's telling her…_ Is rear to see Kat talking to Yummy. Yummy is always quiet around Kat, since Kat just talks to me but doesn't hang around with me in recess and lunch, Yummy does.

Yummy turned to look at me with a smile. Yummy dresses like a tomboy. She's kind of like the hip-hop type of girl. You like always see her singing with out getting any sound out of her mouth, she's usually shy. But sometimes she scares me because she has a split- personality. Mean yummy –as I called one of her personalities- is serious. That personality is really studious and well… mean. That personality has a big problem… because when mean yummy is kicking in on her, is like it doesn't have feelings and doesn't care about others' feelings too. Yum –the nice one- is sweet and childish… that personality is stubborn and loves to get in trouble by doing stupid thing usually kids do and when she's Yum… she always have a big smile across her face and feels lazy. But as I saw that big smile on her face, she must have Yum. Yummy always looks happy when something good happens to her and I like it because I know mean Yummy is not kicking in. Maybe she finished her yaoi story? Yummy is a writer like me, but yaoi is her specialty, unlike me.

As Kat saw that I was coming, she came to run up to me. Kat is a girly goth. She always wears purple and black clothes and some rock band t-shirts. She loves the model, Audrey, so she cut her hair like Audrey and painted the top hot pink with some purple.

"Hi Anemone!" she said to me over excited with her squeaky voice. Since she's a girly goth, it's normal for her to do squeaky voices all the time.

"Hi…" I said with a smile as I stop in front of Yummy.

"Hi Yum…" I call her that when I Know Yum is kicking in.

She just smiled back.

"I'm so happy!" Kat screamed with her squeaky voice and jumps up and down.

"What happen to you today, did you drink a Monster?" I told her with a slight smile and Yummy looked at Kat like 'what the hell' but I think Kat already told Yummy what happen to her.

"I was talking to Dominic today and he said I look hot!" she started to jump up and down in excitement and my jaw just dropped. _What!?_ I looked at what Kat was wearing, and she was wearing a purple shirt with skinny jeans, a ribbon on her hair and purple eye shadow with some lip gloss on her lips.

I tried to look at her with a smile but it felt forced. I really felt sad. Today was officially the first day that I'm with Dominic and my smile just…. vanished.

"Maybe he likes you…" I told her still with my forced smile and her eyes turned brighter at my comment. I really shouldn't have told her that but what can I do if she's my friend?

"Yeah maybe he does…" Yummy said after I told Kat but Yummy looked at me confuse. Yummy and my friend Sakura were the only ones that knew I liked Dominic. Sakura is my best friend like Yummy. Sakura dresses like a punk but mixes it with lady like fashion. So you see her using skinny jeans with an antic blouse and a long necklace. Sakura always told me to get with him if he liked me but I still haven't told them both that I'm now with him. They don't even know about my library story from yesterday.

"Hi Yummy and Anemone…" Our first teacher, Mrs. Pamplin –who's usually later than late- told us as she passed by in front of us with the keys of our classroom. When ever she came and passed by us, she just said hi to yummy and me but not Kat. Kat usually has an F in that class because she doesn't do anything, but Yummy and me always do our work –since I copy her- and have a better grade than Kat. I copy Yummy in that class because Yum is scared of Mrs. Pamplin and so mean Yummy kicks in.

We went in the class and I walked fast to my seat. Yummy sits next to me in my right side and Kat sits in front of me. During class, I never talk to Kat because like Yum…. I'm scared of Mrs. Pamplin. I just talk to Yummy by putting a paper in the middle of our table and start writing. We always tell each other funny stuff or when I need the answers if we have a test or pop quiz.

I got a paper out and center it in our table; I decided I'm going to tell her that I'm with Dominic. Yummy turned to look at it and reached out to get her backpack to get a pencil and some stuff she's working on out. I see that Yum is still kicking in because I saw that she got out the manga she's working on and that tells me she's lazy to do her class work today.

**So Yum is still kicking in…** I wrote on the paper and she turn to look at it. A smile appeared on her face.

**Yes! -- how do you know? **

**Because I saw that you are taking out your manga…did you finish it?**

**Almost… I still have to draw the last chapter…**

**You are almost finishing vol. 2?**

**Yes --**

**YAY!!**

**Don't get over excited…**

**Hahaha… so mean yummy is starting to kick in…**

**Not much… but she wants to get out…I'm trying not to let her kick in since she's going to make me pay attention to the lecture and I'm not going to finish vol. 2…**

Lecture? What lecture? I turn to look at the teacher and I saw that she put a projector with more Cornell notes and she was talking about DNA and RNA. This is my biology class but I don't usually pay attention. It my favorite class because it's the only class I have Yummy and I just love to read her manga story.

I turn to look at the paper with a slight smile and I reached for it to write down.

**I didn't know she was giving us a lecture XD**

**It's boring, ne?**

**Yup…**

**-- I'm sleepy…**

**Me too… that's why I was late and Yum…**

**What?**

**I have something to tell you but promise me you won't tell…?** Here I go.

**I promise…**

**I have a boyfriend…**

**WHAT!? WHO!?**

**Dominic…**

**Dominic?**

**Yeah…X3**

**But why did you told Kat that maybe he likes her!?**

**I just don't want her to know…**

**But why!?**

I stop writing. I felt that her personality was changing and it was definitely mean Yummy. I just don't want things to get out of hand with Kat and me. I don't want to loose her like a friend.

I look at the stuff in front of me. I just wanted to write something now but I didn't have my little journal. I always like to write my stories in school but I can't believe I left my journal in my house all because I was late to school. I sigh and then Yummy put the paper – that we were writing on- in front of me. I looked at it and it said-

**Look… mean yummy is not kicking in… is Yum being stubborn and all…you know her…so why can't Kat find out?**

I look at my pen before writing and wrote, **I just don't want to loose a friend and in this situation two… Lucy.**

I look at what I wrote and then place the paper in the center of our desk -again-

Yummy looked at it and then wrote something. As she finished writing I turned to look.

**Ohhh yeah…-- Lucy likes him too… but she likes Gerard too…**

**True… so she might not be a problem…**

**But you should tell Kat first and then Lucy… you know Kat loves him but he likes you, not her…she will understand…**

**True… but I'm scared she will hate me…**

**If she's really your friend… she will not be mad at you but if she's not… well you know…**

**-sigh- -- I don't know… should I really tell her?**

**Yeah…**

**Are you sure…?**

**Anemone… --**

**Okay… I'm going to tell her…** can I really tell her? Do I have the guts to tell her that I'm with her crush?

**Author's Note**

Yummy… I hope you didn't get mad at me! And I'm really thankful to all of you who reviewed… don't get me wrong… I'm thankful to all of you who put this story as a fav. or alert…. THANKS!!

Hope all of you did enjoy this story…

And please Review!

Ja ne


	3. I just can't

**Anonymous Boyfriend**

Finally I posted Chapter 3! I'm too busy on school work that I haven't had time to post this! I guess I did now! XD

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**I just can't**

First period has finished. Yummy looked at me and gave me a signal with her eyes to go catch Kat but I just couldn't tell her. I don't know what took over me but when I was about to tell her, my heart skipped many beats and my mind told her something else.

"So are…. you getting cooking class next year?" Stupid right? Really lame for me. I have that class for second period and even though it was lame, I remember that Dominic told me he was getting that class next year or that's what I know.

"Hell yeah!" She responds cheerfully and turns to me with a smile.

"Ohhh… I'm too…" I just respond with a smile. I don't know but I felt my smile forced, I must be jealous or something. Getting the idea of her in the same class as him really triggered a nerve.

"Which one are you getting?" She curiously asks.

"I'm getting advance since I have beginning this year…" I technically sighed. I don't know but I felt beaten like if somebody punched me and I felt to the ground unconscious. She turned a little sad and slightly look at the floor and then back at me.

"Dominic has beginning this year and he says he might get advance next year…" She sighed.

"For what period he has it?" I curiously asked.

"Second period… that's what he told me…"

"What!?" I instantly snapped, "So I have him for second?" Yeah… I'm so happy! I might see him after and I didn't know I had him in that class. THAT'S SO AWESOME!

"You have cooking next period!?" She snapped.

"Yup!" I cheerfully said. Why would I be mad if I have my boyfriend for second period?

"Said hi for me!" She said it with a cheerful voice but it felt forced to me.

"K…" I happily say and left her in her class.

"Bye…" She said as she waved her hand to me and then walked in her class.

"Bye!" I scream loud enough for her to hear and then I slightly walk and when I noticed she couldn't see me I started to run as fast as I can. I wanted to get in time since I lost time and I wanted to see him already. I run through a hall and then another passing by students who prefer to wait outside until the late bell rings and some crowded classroom doors. I run through another hall and then I catch a glimpse of the open door with some students outside from my cooking class.

"Okay…" I whispered to my self before getting in. I take a deep breath and tried to straighten up because I don't want to look like a drag for all that running. I sigh and then walked in.

_Where is he?_ I desperately asked myself when I walked in. I couldn't watch carefully because I didn't want to look so obvious. I was about to sit down on my desk but before I did I slightly turn to eyes to the back but I couldn't see really well. I sit down and then turn to my left side or observe the front of the class since there was five rolls but I was sitting down in the third one and didn't catch a glimpse of him. Maybe he's in the back two rolls? I was about to turn to my back but before I did, I removed my gold clips from my pink hair since they are in my bangs and let them slightly cover my face. I turned around and acted like I was cracking my back. I turn to my left side with my eyes and didn't catch a glimpse or him and turn to my right side and neither. Damn it! I couldn't even see with my bangs on my face.

I just gave up.

I turn back and sit up properly. I was a little sad maybe Kat tricked me and told me I have him for cooking class to test me or something like that to find out I like him or not. She did that to Lucy too and now they are mad at each other. I just can't understand her… it's like Dominic belongs to her like her property. I just can't take it anymore. I know she's my friend but I want to tell her, I should tell her that he's with me and he doesn't like her. I should tell the whole school I'm with my friend's crush and I don't even care if I'm a traitor.

"Ouch!" I harshly whispered to myself as I felt that somebody throw a piece of paper at my head. The paper lands on my desk and saw my name in it. I quickly turned to were it came from but I just saw an empty chair. So confuse and mad since it hurt I opened it.

_What were you trying to do? You're so weird you know Anemone! Turn back to the empty chair… Quick!_

I did as it said and now the chair wasn't empty. There he was. I just saw a big smile across his face as he rested in the desk with his chin in his arms. He's so beautiful. With his raven hair spiked on the side and his gray eyes… I just couldn't help turn pink but darker than my hair. I jerked my head to the paper and then started to write in it.

_I'll admit… I was trying to look for you! So I guess it was the way around… you found me! Hey, why didn't you tell me you had this class!? I'll send you my composition book and just act like I'm lending it to you… k!?_

I close the paper and then grabbed my composition book. I put the letter inside and then I gave it to the girl next to me. I gave it to her since I noticed that she felt confuse that Dominic was smiling at me and she kept turning back and forth between Dominic and me, maybe looking for the next gossip of the week?

He grabbed it from the girl next to him and then opens the book. He grabbed his composition book and then started to copy some stuff from mines. Good! It actually makes it seem like he actually borrowed it. I turn to the front of the class and the teacher still hasn't come. The cooking teacher is usually late since she has a small business during lunch and I think she's preparing the menu of the day. I sigh to myself and then turn back to Dominic, I saw that he was still writing and I turn back to the front of the class. I put my head down and then I feel a slightly poke on my shoulder. I quickly turn to the girl next to me and she hands me down my composition book.

"Thanks…" I said as I grabbed it. I slightly pulled out the piece of paper and then open it again.

_Cool… I actually need it! Thanks! Hey, I didn't told you because I thought you already knew… so I guess you didn't… so who told you or you found out?_

I grabbed my pen and sighed a little because Kat came into mind.

_You should have told me you actually needed it! Funny! Kat told me… I was about to tell her that we are dating but I just couldn't so I told her about cooking class since that's the class I was having next… hey, why did you told her she looks great today!?_

This time I grabbed another composition book and put the letter inside it. I gave it again to the girl next to me and she already knew the drill. Dominic received it but first looked at the title of the composition book which is 'Biology' and a big smile appeared in his face as his gray eyes shinned. Maybe he needed that one too?

I turn to the front of the class again but eyed the clock. I saw that we only had five minutes left before the bell for recess rings and the teacher hasn't even shown up. Wow, time sure flies fast. I turn to Dominic and notice that he was coping from my composition book, so he did need it too. A smile grew on my face because I was happy I was helping him out. I saw that he finished and then started writing in the paper but sadly.

_**Ring… Ring… **_

The bell rings. I grabbed my backpack and put the first composition book I took out inside and close my backpack. I turn to him and saw that he was writing fast in the piece of paper and then when he finished he put everything inside his backpack in a rush. I walk to the door and I was the last one in the line to get out of class but then I felt someone poke me in the stomach.

"Boo!" It was Dominic trying to scare me. It was safe since everybody was busy getting out of the class and Dominic and I were the last ones.

"Hey…" I smile as I turn to him. He grabs me and started kissing me all over my face up to my collarbone.

"I wanted to kiss you since the longest… I'm desperate to kiss you!" He whispered as he kissed up to my ears.

"I wanna kiss you too…" I whispered back and then he started kissing me up to my lips. I was desperate too. I just didn't want to stop kissing him and I loved the taste, so wonderful and sweet. We stop kissing and noticed there was nobody inside the classroom except us and he quickly gave me my composition book.

"Wanna go?" He asked me.

"No…" I said, "I wanna stay here with you…" He kissed me back and then the door to the class opens.

"What are you two doing here?" It was the teacher and she looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Nothing…" Both of us answered embarrass.

"So you two are together?" She curiously asked.

"Ummm… n-no…" Dominic said like he didn't know what to say exactly.

"Don't lie to me…" A smile appeared in her face and she put her hands across her chest, "I have known you two like each other…"

"Yes we are but please don't tell anybody!" I couldn't keep the secret, she's a teacher and teachers scare me.

"I won't…" She quickly said, "I wouldn't since you two are my favorite students…" Dominic and I sighed as we heard that, it was awesome that she likes us and she's not going to tell.

"Thank you…" Dominic said it with an honest tone.

"Yes… Thank you…" I said and my cheeks were red and not pink.

"Okay… now go!" She told us with a smile and we just nodded. He gave me a kiss before we open the door and then separate from each other three meters away and he open the door. I sighed since I know I'm not going to kiss him but I'm going to see him for fourth period. I 'm happy to see him but I want to be with him, I want to hug him tightly and don't let go.

I turn to my composition book and open it; I smile as I saw the piece of paper inside so I open it,

_Thanks for the book! I told her what I was trying to tell you since I saw you running to school in the morning…so when I saw her I was going to tell her that we are together since she was all over me but I just couldn't so I told her she looks great! SORRY!! What I wanted to tell you is that you look pretty and beautiful today… and that I JUST LOVE YOU!!_

I couldn't help but smile. My heart skipped many beat as my mind read those words. I guess those words explain it all.

**Author's Note**

So what do you think so far? BE HONEST! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!

Hope you did enjoyed it!

Please don't forget to leave a review!

JA NE


End file.
